A Missing Scene
by kandyfan4life
Summary: A sort of prequel scene to my previous story 'Mistaken Identity'. Just some Shandy fluff :)


**Author's Note: Just a little prequel scene to my story 'Mistaken Identity'. This idea popped into my head after I uploaded that story but I didn't try to write it, but today, once again during naptime in my classroom, I came up with an idea of how to write this. So, about four hours after starting it, here it is. All mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

Sharon has forgotten how nice it is to just kiss someone and to be kissed back. Sitting on the sofa in her living room, her legs swung over Andy's as their arms hold tightly to the other, their lips only leaving each other's just long enough for a quick moment of air, she feels completely exhilarated. Andy is also enjoying himself, his hands alternating between entwining his fingers in Sharon's hair and caressing her back.

Andy has managed to maneuver them to where Sharon still has her legs in his lap, but she is now leaning against the back of the sofa and there isn't any space at all between them. A soft hum escapes Sharon's throat as Andy nips at her bottom lip and he pulls back just enough to look down at Sharon, both of their breathing heavy as she looks at him, her eyes filled with lust. Andy shoots her a playful smirk and she purses her lips. He's sure she has something to say, but instead she places her hands on the sides of his face and pulls him rather forcefully to her. Andy lets her and enjoys as she takes the lead. Her hands have just found their way to the buttons of his shirt when Andy's phone begins ringing. Andy groans and Sharon can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Really? You find this amusing?" Andy asks with a chuckle of his own.

"Answer your phone," Sharon instructs before placing another quick kiss against his lips. Andy cups the back of her head with his hand to keep her there a moment longer deepening the kiss but Sharon places her hand against his chest and gives him a pointed look over her glasses that have slipped down her nose.

"All right," Andy acquiesces and starts to reach for his phone then stops. He looks at Sharon who gives him an innocent smile then he looks down at her legs still thrown over his. She blushes slightly then quickly moves her legs. Andy doesn't care if the person calling hangs up, he has to give her one more kiss just because she's blushing.

"Answer your phone," Sharon says in that tone she saves just for her children and her team. Andy simply nods. Whoever the hell this is, it better be pretty damn important.

"Yeah?" Andy answers not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone.

"You havin' a heart attack, Flynn?" Provenza asks in his usual gruff manor and Andy can't help roll his eyes.

"What?" Andy asks for no other reason than to buy himself some time to get his breathing under control.

"You sound outta breath. What are you doin'?" Provenza asks mostly to give Andy a hard time, but there is a part of him that maybe might be worried about his friend.

"Nothin', just…..exercising." Andy feels stupid as the words leave his mouth and Sharon can't help but do that little snort laugh she sometimes does. Usually Andy finds it cute, not that he would tell her that, at least not yet, but this time he shoots her a look and her eyes widen. She really didn't mean to give the Lieutenant something to hang over their heads, then again he might not have even heard her.

"Are you with the Captain?!" Provenza gasps and Andy can just picture Provenza's eyes going wide and that sour expression crossing his face as he says this in such an accusing tone. He shoots a quick look to Sharon and hangs her head, her hand coming to cover her eyes. He can't help but smirk at this. If either of them was going to give away the fact that they were seeing one another, they both would've put money on him to be the one to let it slip, not her.

"What? Why would you even ask that?" Andy asks in a completely dismissive tone hoping Provenza won't pursue this line of questioning.

"Because that…." Provenza pauses as he searches for the right word, "snort laugh thing is exactly what the Captain does sometimes. Oh My God, Flynn, have you completely lost your mind?"

Sharon can hear Provenza's voice rising and watches as Andy rolls his eyes. She groans slightly and turns her attention to anything in the room but the conversation that poor Andy is being subjected to. For the first time she realizes that the CD that had been playing, Vivaldi's 'The Four Seasons' has ended and the stereo has switched to one of Rusty's CDs, a song about being on fire and lighting people up blaring through the apartment now. She shakes her head, amazed that Andy and she have been sitting on the sofa kissing for the entire duration of the Vivaldi CD. She can't help but smile at the thought and without thinking she reaches for the cup of tea she had poured herself earlier, only realizing it has gone cold when she brings the cup to her lips. She shakes her head unable to believe the way she is behaving. She hasn't been this scatter brained over a kiss since she was in her early twenties. Even though this is rather unlike her, she can't help but smile at the thought of how young and alive being with Andy makes her feel. Enjoying this happy feeling, she heads over to the stereo and turns off the music, quiet once again filling the space instead of Rusty's loud music.

"Ok, yeah, I know. I'll see ya in the morning," Andy says into the phone and Sharon can tell from the tone of his voice that Provenza has hit a nerve.

Andy ends the phone call and tosses the phone onto the sofa beside him. He glances up to where Sharon stands and the feeling of aggravation that had taken ahold of him during his conversation with Provenza quickly disappears. A smile crosses his face as he looks at Sharon, taking in her disheveled hair, wrinkled shirt, and smeared lipstick. He stands from the sofa and quickly closes the space between them. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He looks down at her, her eyes shining as she looks into his eyes and he finds it a bit curious that she bites her bottom lip.

"What did Provenza have to say?" Sharon asks, not really wanting to discuss the Lieutenant at the moment but knowing she will not be able to enjoy the rest of their evening together if she doesn't address this immediately.

"You really wanna talk about Provenza right now?" Andy knows he shouldn't be shocked by this, but he is. He would much rather continue what they were doing earlier than discuss his partner. Sharon simply nods and Andy sighs. "He just asked if I was with you." Andy shrugs and only continues when Sharon gives him another one of her pointed looks. "He said we're both idiots." Andy tells her and Sharon isn't at all surprised to hear this. Of course Provenza would think they're idiots for pursuing this, and not so long ago, she would've agreed with him.

"Did he say anything else?" Sharon asks, not entirely sure it matters to her what the older man thinks.

"Just that he doesn't wanna see this," Andy motions between them with his hand, "in the office."

Sharon nods; she can accept that. She would be lying if she didn't' admit that she too had worried how dating Andy would affect their careers and how they conducted themselves at the office, but so far things were going well. Somehow they managed to separate Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn from Sharon and Andy. She just hopes it will remain that way if she decides to do what she has been contemplating since Andy walked into her condo tonight.

"Are you ok?" Andy asks, concern flashing across his face as he notices this distant look on Sharon's face.

Sharon looks up at him and smiles. She doesn't answer his question, instead she smiles then wraps her arms around his neck, standing on tip toes and kisses him. She presses her body against his and his arms wrap around her waist. She traces his bottom lip with her tongue and gladly grants her entrance. They stand in the middle of the living room their tongues battling and their hands roaming until they have to break apart for air. Andy can't help but flash her that boyish grin of his then leans his forehead against hers.

"So, wanna pick up where we left off?" Andy asks taking her hands in his as he motions towards the sofa.

Sharon looks down at their hands then back up at him, once again biting her bottom lip. She then shakes her head. Andy nods and backs away slightly. He doesn't let her hands go but he also doesn't want to crowd her. If she wants to stop tonight, he's all right with that. He doesn't want to rush her. This relationship means too much to him to ruin it because things are moving too fast. Sharon realizes from the change in Andy's posture that he has misunderstood her and for a moment she can't quite name the emotion that washes over her. For him to be more worried about her and what she feels comfortable with is just so…..sweet. Odd, she never really associated the word 'sweet' with the Lieutenant Flynn that she had become acquainted with over the years, but this isn't Lieutenant Flynn; this is Andy. A sweet, kind man who she has come to care a great deal about, especially these past few months.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom?" Sharon asks in a low, husky tone.

Andy's face erupts into one of those beaming smiles and Sharon giggles slightly. Andy cups her face in his palms and lowers his lips to hers. He didn't intend for the kiss to turn into such a passionate kiss, but obviously Sharon has other ideas. As their tongues battle once again, Sharon's fingers begin to fumble with the buttons of Andy's shirt and she begins moving backwards to the bedroom never breaking the kiss.

"Sharon, are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you," Andy manages to pry himself away from Sharon, his hands wrapping around hers as they continue to fumble with his buttons. Sharon is slightly taken aback by this but once again that emotion washes over her when she looks at him, and even though she isn't yet ready to name that emotion, she is well aware of what it is.

"Andy," Sharon says softly as she looks up at him. "I don't feel pressured or rushed." She looks Andy directly in the eyes as she says and again he rewards her with a beaming smile. Andy pulls her in for another kiss and when they break away Sharon looks up at Andy with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you feel rushed?" Sharon asks in such a serious tone if Andy didn't know her so well he might think she was serious. He shakes his head and chuckles then kisses her again.

The kiss grows in intensity and Sharon's fingers once again start working at Andy's buttons. Andy's hands move to the cardigan Sharon is wearing and he pushes it aside as well as the strap of the tank top she wears. He moves his mouth from hers then begins brushing light kisses against her bare shoulder. Sharon leans her head to the other side, allowing Andy better access to her neck, a low hum escaping her throat. She can feel Andy smirk against her skin as he begins nibbling on her neck and it takes everything in her to concentrate on those last two stubborn buttons. Finally she manages to undo those buttons, her hands practically aching to touch him. She places her palms against his chest then gently runs her nails down his chest to his waistband. Andy shudders and now it is Sharon's turn to smirk. Andy lifts his head from her neck and reclaims her mouth with his. Without breaking contact, they begin backing towards to the bedroom, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. Just as Andy reaches for the handle of her door, Sharon pulls away from the kiss.

"Andy," Sharon manages, her breathing labored.

"Yeah?" Andy asks, his eyes searching hers for any trace of doubt. He doesn't find any; he only sees desire in her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning we tell Taylor." This isn't a question, rather a statement. Andy simply nods. Right now the woman could tell him he was going to march into Pope's office wearing a clown suit and he would agree. He probably should find it odd that just as they are about to consummate their relationship she is concerned about informing their superior of the change in their relationship status, but her love for the rules and procedure are part of her charm.

"Of course," Andy agrees, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Thank you," Sharon mumbles as she leans against him and reaches for the door handle. She turns the knob and purposefully brushes up against Andy as she steps into the bedroom then grabs him by the hand and pulls him into the bedroom with her.


End file.
